Winter Day Fun
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Some of the students of Ever After High have gone home for winter break while others had decided to stay. This is a tale on how eight friends enjoyed a day out in the snow. *One-shot, implied couples*


_It is winter time in the world of Ever After. The school out for holiday break. Students as Daring Charming, Apple White, Poppy and Holly O'Hair, Cedar Wood and Cerise left the school to spend time with their families._

_While other students such as Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood, Dexter Charming, Hunter and Ashlynn, and Hopper had stayed at the school._

The said students staying were in the lounge enjoying hot chocolate and sugar cookies. All laughing at the fact that they all seemed to feel at home.

"How come you stayed Raven?" Briar asks. "I mean I'm sure your Dad is going to miss you."

"Actually, I stayed because he wouldn't be home. He had some meeting come up and we agreed that it wouldn't be fair if I was at home and he wasn't so I'm staying at the school. Why did you stay?"

"Holidays with my brothers? No. They always like to pull pranks and stuff on me so I decided to stay. Dex?"

"Even though I know my parents love me I didn't want to be there when they find out that Darling wants to be a hero, wants to go on adventures. Not be a damsel in distress. Duchess?"

"Well...I usually travel in my swan form but with it being this cold I couldn't be able to. Plus the fact that the way to my home is getting a bunch of snow storms and hale. And I didn't want to face my Mom when I told her I don't want to go through with my destiny. Sparrow?"

"Figured my parents would appreciate me not being there. I mean my Mom decided to leave early to see my Dad and even though I somewhat steal I would rather perform music. My parents think that it's just a phase but they don't get that it's not. Mom...well I think she's getting suspicious that I don't want to follow my destiny and I think she's gonna tell my Dad. Hunter?"

"Well...Dad usually asks me what kind of animals I've hunted, caught that sort stuff. Plus Mom asks me if there's anyone "special" in my life. They would expect me to fall for someone who's destiny is before or after mine; or can make their own. If they found out about Ashlynn... Anyway Hopper?"

"My Mom passed away a few years ago. It's been hard on me and my Dad; It's practically three years to the day. I usually go home and my Dad is glad to see me but it's hard around the holidays. My Mom was the one that usually pulled the holiday stuff off since she's not around anymore it almost seems like me and my Dad have drifted apart. Ashlynn?"

"Well my parents, at least this year, would ask, since I signed, who my prince is. I could lie and say: 'Yes! We have so much in common! We both love nature' and other stuff but my Mom would ask his name and since Dexter hasn't signed and doesn't know his destiny so I couldn't use him; and given the fact that if I used Daring they would know I was lying since he's Apple's prince. I can't lie to my parents but I cannot lie to them either.

"Plus I would be grounded until the time to tell my story comes around if mh parents found out about Hunter and me. So I decided to stay here."

"Hey guys, look out the window." The Rebel leader says. All eight went to the window and saw the fresh snow fall.

Soon all decided to go change and and go out and have some fun.

...

When they all arrived at the main doors they looked at each other.

Raven had on black leggings, black snow boots, purple coat, silver scarf and purple earmuffs that had a black band.

Ashlynn had on mint blue coat, coral hat, scarf, gloves and white pants with snow boots.

Briar had on black pants, hot pink gloves, hat, scarf and light pink coats.

Duchess had on black pants, boots, light purple (almost white) coat, black earmuffs and a silver scarf.

Sparrow had on black jeans, green army cameo boots and jacket. Dark green hat and black gloves.

Hunter wore his usual jeans, brown snow boots, gloves, and a green coat and hat.

Dexter wore a dark blue coat and hat, gold scarf, black jeans and boots.

Hopper had on a tan coat, green scarf, gloves, earmuffs with a black band, and black boots and pants.

"Everyone ready?" The shoe-obsessed princess asks. The others nod and they all headed out doors.

...

Once out side Ashlynn and Briar decided to go sledding, Raven and Dexter were building a snowman, Sparrow and Duchess were ice skating, and Hopper and Hunter were having a snowball fight.

Unfortunately Hunter missed Hopper (who ducked) and hit Briar off the sled just as she and Ashlynn were coming to a stop. The hunter flinched as he hit the pink coated princess.

"Who threw that?" She wonders. Hunter and Hopper just pointed at each other; since they were pointing fingers at each other the tanned burnnett teen girl made a snowball and threw it at the two of them, of course both ducked and she accidentally hit Duchess.

Just as the guitar playing thief and dancer came to where their friends were a snowball war broke out. It was Dexter, Hunter, and Hopper against Raven, Ashlynn and Briar.

The two then joined their friends in the fight against the opposite sex.

They all seemed to be having a good time with the war but soon it was dark and it was colder than it had been. So they decided to go inside shower, and meet in the lounge.

...

When the boys reached the lounge they were surprised to see that the girls had come in their pajamas, not the boys hadn't arrived in theirs.

Briar had part of her hair wrapped in a pink vine with flowers, had a hot/ light pink dress with black vines, dark pink robe with light pink lining and black stitching on the light pink, and light pink wedged slippers.

Raven had on a light purple dress with medium purple, black and white designs with dark purple and black ruffles at the end. Dark purple robe with black lace on the sleeves and black spikey wedged slippers.

Ashlynn had her hair in a bun with a white ribbon wrapped around, mint blue robe with white lining, and white wedged slippers.

Duchess' hair was down with braids running along the side of her head meeting in the back to make a longer braid down. She had light purple robe with black lining, black dress with sparkling white ballet shoes on it, and black slippers.

As the boys took seat next to their sweetheart (whether they knew it or not (i.e Raven and Duchess)) and the girls took note of the boys'.

Dexter had on light blue plaid pants, light brown loafers, and a dark blue t-shirt.

Hunter wore brown pants, green t-shirt and brown loafers.

Hopper wore red pants, white t-shirt, and flip flops.

Sparrow had on green cameo pants, black t-shirt, his fedora, gold chains, and loafers.

Has everyone was talking Sparrow was playing with the small braid in Duchess' hair, as that was the only part that wasn't attached to her head (as long as he didn't pull to hard) he was just lightly twisting it.

He loved how she had multi-colored hair. It would remind him of ice cream swirls (at least when it was braided).

As it was reaching ten the bell rang signaling curfew but the eight of them didn't want the night to end so four of them (Sparrow, Dexter, Raven and Ashlynn) went to their rooms to grab some blanket and pillows for themselves and roommates; Raven was getting Duchess' as they figured sending four instead of five to be safe.

When they arrived back Hunter, Hopper, Duchess and Briar had made some beds using some of the furniture. Hunter and Ashlynn got one couch, Dexter and Raven got the other, Hopper and Briar got their own individual chairs while Sparrow and Duchess both shared a heart shaped love seat.

To them it was the greatest day in Ever After.


End file.
